


Cold and Dark

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York loses power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan Prompt Fest VI.  
> Prompt: Peter: Power

Peter was cold. The entire city was cold. A full city power outage in New York was bad at any time, but in the dead of winter it was turning lethal. Peter fought his way through the slush to the Federal Building, which at least had its own backup generator. Of course backup power meant necessary systems only and someone decided that the elevator wasn't necessary system.

By the time Peter reached his floor he'd gone from cold and wet, to a little too warm and sweaty and wet. Neal was already there and for once his tie didn't perfectly match his suit. The thought that Neal had gotten dressed in the dark pleased Peter no end.

"Peter, please tell me there someone we can arrest for this blackout. June has an electric water heater. I haven't taken a cold shower like that since prison."

"You're not the only one suffering, Neal."

"Okay, how about this. June hasn't had a cold shower like that in years and it's aggravating her arthritis."

"That I'll accept."

There was suddenly a loud clunk like someone dropping a brick. The lights flickered and the entire city sprang back to life. Peter looked out his window to see lights flipping on all over.

Now he knew the city just had to brace itself for the screams of all the computer users who didn’t invest in surge protectors or have auto save turned on.


End file.
